We Could Be Heroes (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Little-Tangled-Beauty
Summary: 14 year old high school senior Quinn Crawford is Hiro Hamada's best friend. After the death of Hiro's brother, Tadashi, Hiro and Quinn's friendship is put in jeopardy, will their relationship last or could it be more? Trigger Warning: Bullying, Depression, Suicide Attempts, and Abuse. Rated T for language and violence (Rewrite of Something To Believe In)
1. Hiro & Quinn

**San Fransokyo, California**

 **June 13th 2018**

* * *

Sitting anxiously near a hospital room, 7 year old Tadashi Hamada was waiting for the arrival of his little brother. Next to him we're two women, one had short frizzy brown hair and green eyes, the other had long wavy black hair and light brown eyes. The brunette was the twin sister of the boy's father, Cassandra Hamada and the other was Rose Crawford, who was a family friend to the boy's parents.

Rose looked down at her own stomach, she and the boy's mother, Maemi, were pregnant at the same time. Maemi was having a baby boy, while Rose was having a girl. The two were supposed to be born in the same day, but Maemi's baby boy thought otherwise.

Rose worked at San Fransokyo General Hospital as a nurse, but due to her pregnancy she left, at least just temporarily. But during the past few hours, Rose's coworkers would occasionally stop by to see how she was doing.

Then suddenly the sound of a baby crying was heard from inside the room and a man in a white coat stepped out and approached the two women.

The man pointed to Cass and said "You must be Cassandra Hamada. Cass nodded her head. "Yep, that would be me."

The man walked up to Cass and he shook her hand. "Hello Miss Hamada, I'm Dr. Cortés, your sister-in-law's doctor."

"How is she?" Cass asked concerned.

"Oh she's fine, the delivery went very smoothly." Cass sighed at the good news, but Dr. Cortés wasn't finished just yet, "But due to the baby being born prematurely, we have to keep him here in the hospital for a few more days, he should be fine though."

Cass nodded her head, Tadashi poked his head from behind his aunt's back. "Can I see him, please?"

The doctor nodded his head, Dr. Cortés opened the door to the hospital room with a smile "Right this way big brother."

Tadashi and Aunt Cass happily walked into the room with Rose following behind them, but she was stopped by the doctor. "I'm sorry Rose, family only."

Coming from the hospital room a soft spoken voice said "It's okay Doctor, she could come in."

Tadashi, Cass, Tom, and Rose surrounded Maemi cradling her newborn son.

Tadashi looked at his new baby brother with delight. He had his mother's face and the same jet-black hair as him

The young boy looked up to his father, Tom, "What's his name daddy?"

"Hiro." His father told him "Hiro Peter Hamada."

Rose and Cass's heart melted when she heard that name. Hiro was the name of Maemi's father who passed away when she was only a baby and Peter was the name of Tom and Cass's father who died almost two years ago.

"Just like gramps?" Tadashi asked. "Just like gramps." Tom replied.

Maemi looked at Tadashi, "Do you want to hold him Tadashi?"

Tadashi looks suprised, "Can I?" Looks around the room to see his family and Rose nodding around him.

Carefully Maemi passed the baby over to Tadashi and she gently moved his arm so he could support the baby's head.

"I could stay like this forever" Tadashi said as Hiro giggled.

* * *

 **One week later...**

* * *

On June 20th, Rose had her baby girl.

For Rose, this was her second pregnancy. Before, she was pregnant with another baby girl, but due to an unfortunate accident, she lost the child. Rose didn't take it well, and neither did her husband, Phillip. It was a story they. could never bring themselves to tell, but the fact that they were having another child was a miracle.

However now that they were having another child, Phillip promised that he would stay sober, for their daughter's sake.

Tom, Maemi, Tadashi, Cass and Rose were all looking through the nursery window to look at the new baby.

"Where is she?" Tadashi asked eagerly as he pressed his face against the window.

Rose got down to the boy's level "She's right there." She said, pointing to the baby, she had the same light brown eyes as her mother and behind the pink bonnet on her head it was

clear that she had raven hair. Coincidentally, the baby's cradle was right next to Hiro's.

"Aw...how cute." Aunt Cass exclaimed. "She's right next to your brother, Tadashi."

All at once everything seemed perfect, but Tom noticed the disappointment on Rose's face.

"Rose is everything okay." He asked.

She looked up at Tom and tried her best to smile "Oh...everything's fine."

Tom still wasn't convinced. "Did Phillip ever show up?"

Rose hesitated, but she knew she had to be honest, she shook her head.

Ever since the disappearance of their eldest daughter, Rose and Phillip's relationship started to deteriorate. They were always constantly arguing and it's gotten to the point where Rose's husband started spending less time with his wife.

To cope with it, there was only one thing that Phillip thought would make him feel better...alcohol. But because of her husband's drinking problem, it only made their problems worse. There were times when Phillip would come home drunk and he already got arrested once for a DUI.

"He said he was going to stay sober for the new baby." Rose confirmed. But her face still remained unsure. "But I'm not so sure."

Phillip wasn't the man Rose had known years ago. He used to be so charming, caring, and gentle. He even saved Peter and Cass from their father's horrible fiancée. But now he was so different.

"Give him a chance." Maemi told him. "He'll turn around soon."

Tadashi turned his head towards Rose "By the way, what are you gonna name her?"

"Quinn." Rose replied. "Quinn Elizabeth Crawford."

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey guys! Welcome to my new** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **story! Or for those of you who followed my old story Something To Believe In, welcome to the the rewrite (please don't give anyone any spoilers)**

 **I can't wait to see where this new story goes. (By the way it is also on Wattpad as well).**

 **Don't forget to review, I love me some feedback!**


	2. A Poor Man's Wife

**3 years later (February 28th, 2021)...**

* * *

Quinn and Hiro were already toddlers now, and the best of friends. Even though they weren't in preschool yet. Hiro and Quinn were already learning new things and picking it up very quickly despite their young ages.

Phillip Crawford was trying his best to stay sober, not just for his own sake, but for his wife, their daughter, Quinn. Even Rose and Phillip's relationship seemed to be getting back on track. Everything felt fine, but everything came crashing down near the end of February.

It was crack of dawn. Quinn was already asleep, but Rose was sitting down on the couch, waiting for her husband to come home.

Last night Rose got a call from Phillip, he told her that after he came home work he was going to pick up Maemi, Tom, who just had a check-up just taken Hiro to the doctor for his yearly checkup. Tadashi was left at his Aunt Cass's house. The Hamada's car broke down and the repairmen said they couldn't fix it 'till the next day, so they asked Phillip to pick them up.

Rose was waiting for him all night, but she was starting to freak out because he never showed up. She tired calling him, but he wouldn't pick up. Even Cass and Tadashi were starting to worry because Tom and Maemi didn't come home either, and they haven't answered their calls.

Then suddenly, she heard something pulling up in the driveway and footsteps climbing up onto the porch, knocking on the door. Rose walked up to open it, only to find a tall blonde man with cuts on his face and blood stains all over his clothes.

"PHIL?!" Rose gasped. She reached her hands out and grabbed her husband's face "What happened to your face?"

Phillip pushed his wife's hand away. "It's just a scratch babe, don't worry about it."

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose asked. "Cass and I have been worried sick!"

"I can't explain right now Rose, I have to leave!" Phillip said.

As fast as he could he ran all the way upstairs. Rose was confused, did he really just say _'leave?'_

Rose followed him up the stairs, "Phillip wait!" She cried out. "What do you mean you have to-"

As soon as she got to their room, she saw that he already a suitcase packed and he was already putting his things into three cardboard box that had been laid out on their bed.

Rose walked up to him "Phil, what's going on?" She asked, puzzled with what she was seeing.

"I'm leaving San Fransokyo," Phillip said. "And I'm _never_ coming back!"

Phillip's words hit her like a bullet in her heart. The fact that her husband was leaving her made her feel the anger building up inside of her

"What did we ever do to you?!" Rose shouted.

Phillip stopped and sighed. "Rose-"

But his wife cut him off "I thought we were getting better!"

She thought their relationship was starting to get back on track. They already had a three year old daughter and Phillip's drinking problem seemed to stop.

The tears from Rose's eyes began to pour "Isn't this what you wanted?!" She asked. "You already have me and your daughter, aren't we enough for you?"

Rose looked down at the floor, she couldn't bear to look at him anymore.. Everything was perfect, but now he was leaving her.

"Rose, look at me," Phillip reached out his hand and wiped away her tears. "I love you, I always had," He said. "But I did something and-"

Quickly, Rose lifted up her head and looked him in the eye. "What did you do?"

Phillip hesitated. "I...I...I can't tell you."

He couldn't tell her what he did. If he did, how she would she react?

Rose put her hands on her husband's shoulders. "I'm your wife." She said. "We're supposed to tell each other everything."

Phillip shook his head "You would hate me." He said to her. "You would hate me for the rest of your life."

"No I wouldn't." Rose sat Phillip down on the bed next to her. "Look I know you haven't been the same since we lost Margaret."

"Babe don't." Phillip's heart sank when he heard that name it's been six years since they lost their first child, but hasn't fully recovered. Sure he had Quinn, but what happened to his eldest daughter and what happened to everyone else around him, may have traumatized him for life. That's all that he wanted, he wanted his family and friends to be together forever, but because of what he did he might never get that, he thought he didn't deserve it.

"Phil, you can't keep running from this." Rose said. She held his hand as tight as she could and she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Listen, don't push us away. Whatever it was you did, we're here for you... _I'm_ here for you."

Phillip got a good look at her. He was going to miss this. He was going to miss running his fingers through her silky black hair, he was going to miss waking up next to her and seeing her beautiful brown eyes looking back at him.

"You don't know what I've seen Rose." Phillip told her. "I already have people after me, I have to go."

Phillip started to get up, but his wife desperately grabbed his hand. "Then we'll come with you!" Rose said. "We'll go wherever it is your going!"

Phillip shook his head at her and he pulled his arm away from her "No, I have to do this on my own and I don't want you and Quinn to be apart of this." He said. "You two have so much ahead of you." Then he pointed to himself "I don't have that anymore."

"Don't say that." Rose said as she shook her head at him.

"It's true." He replied. "I'm never gonna have nice things, it's never gonna happen for me, it's already written in the stars."

"Phillip, don't-" Rose begged.

"What am I going to do here, huh?" Phillip asked. "What am I going to do if I stay here Rose, you tell me?!"

"Be with me?" She said

There was a long silence. But then Phillip looked out the window, his decision was clear.

"I'm sorry." He started grabbing the box and his suitcase.

Rose got up from the bed and she grabbed his hand again "Phillip, please-"

"No Rose!" Phillip shouted as he pulled away from her. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

When she was three, Quinn Crawford had everything. She had a best friend named Hiro and she had two loving parents. She felt a little lonely at time because she didn't have any brothers and sisters running around their house, but enjoyed it, it was just Quinn, her mom: Rose, and her dad: Phillip, it was just only the three of them, The Crawfords.

Quinn was sleeping peacefully in her room, hugging pink plush pig, Daisy Mae, when suddenly she heard her mother yelling.

"Please don't do this Phillip! You don't mean it!" Rose screamed.

Immediately Quinn jolted up awake. "Mommy?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Think about your daughter," Rose said "Quinn needs you!"

Curious, the young girl got out of bed, holding Daisy Mae in her arms as she walked over to her door and peeked through the crack of the door. She saw her dad holding a box in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

Phillip started walking down the stairs, but Rose started calling out his name. He didn't stop he just kept on walking away.

Quinn looked out her window and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a real live truck down in the driveway. It was white and orange stripes with a picture of a cherry blossom on the side and it had the word _"U-Haul"_ written on the front and the side of the truck.

Quinn sat Daisy Mae down on her bed, she noticed that the purple bow on her left ear was falling off.

"Just stay right here Daisy Mae." Quinn said as if her stuffed toy was alive. She didn't have any siblings, but she always had her plush pig to talk to whenever her mom and dad were busy. Daisy Mae always did what she said and although she never spoke, Quinn always thought that she was a very good listener.

Now that Daisy Mae's bow was fastened, Quinn got up and said "Be a good piggy." Quinn gave her stuffed toy a quick kiss on the head before running down the stairs.

Rose leaned against the doorway, sadly as she watched Phillip load his things onto the truck. But then suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming towards her shouting: "Mommy, Mommy!"

She turned around and she saw Quinn, who was up six in the morning still wearing her blue polkadot footie pajamas running towards her.

 _'Oh no!'_ Rose thought. _'Not now!'_

As soon as Quinn got to the door, Rose tried blocking her, she got down to Quinn's level "Quinnie, _anak_ , go back to sleep."

"But Mommy-" Quinn said curiously as she looked over her mother's shoulder to get a peak at the truck.

"Sweetie, don't come outside." Rose urged.

Phillip started walking back into the house to grab the other boxes, but then he stopped as soon as he saw Quinn who had already woken up.

"Quinn?!" He exclaimed. "W-W-What are do up so early?"

Quinn smiled so wide. "I wanna see the truck Daddy!" Quinn told him.

Quinn had her mother's pretty face, her wavy black hair, and her light brown eyes. But her smile belonged to her father, there was nothing like it, sort of subtle, perfect, and real.

Rose and Phillip looked at each other for a minute, and they both thought the same thing: _'How are we going to tell her?'_

Phillip sighed, but then he held out his hand, Quinn put her tiny hand inside of his. Phillip looked back at his wife and she held out her hand too as Quinn put her other hand inside her mother's.

The three of them walked out of the house together, hand in hand, towards the truck. They both loved Quinn with all of their hearts. Although he was leaving, they still had to work together as a _we_ for Quinn.

Phillip opened up the truck door, he picked Quinn up and he sat her down behind the wheel.

Rose managed to chuckle a little bit. "Phil." Phillip looked back at her smiled. It was almost like he wasn't going anywhere and he just brought in a truck to show to their daughter.

Quinn was in awe of what she saw in front of her "This is so cool!"

Phillip laughed. "Yeah." He said "You know one day, you're going to be driving something like this."

But then Phillip's smile turned into a frown as soon as he said that, but he looked back at Quinn and perked up, she seemed to be having a lot of fun just sitting in the driver's seat.

"Uh...I'll be back baby girl," Phillip told her. "Daddy just has to go get something."

Quinn nodded. "Okay Daddy!"

Phillip started walking back into the house and he asked Rose to watch her while he went back into the house to grab the rest of his things.

As soon as he got back into the bedroom, Phillip shut the door behind him and sobbed. He felt like he was betraying his own family, or what was left of it. He couldn't even tell them where he was going, _she_ told him it was best that they didn't know.

He knew that Rose was eventually going to find out, but Quinn, she was only three, how was he going to explain what he did to a child?

 _'She deserves an explanation.'_ He thought. Phillip looked over at his wife's vanity and she saw that Rose's stationery was left out near the mirror. As fast as he could he wrote down what he wanted to say to Quinn on that one piece of paper, and to top it off he placed it inside of an envelope with his daughter's name on it.

Everything this was set, all of Phillip's stuff was packed in the U-Haul truck. He walked over to the driver's seat, picked up Quinn and put her down next Rose.

Phillip was about to step into the truck but he felt something tug on his shirt. He looked down to see that it was Quinn "Daddy, where are you going?"

Phillip knelt down in front of her. He took a deep breath, "Daddy's going away sweetie." He said, finally telling her the truth.

He was about to get back up but Quinn said "And you're gonna come back, right?"

Phillip hesitated at first, but he had to tell her sooner or later. "No Quinn," He said as his eyes were getting misty. "I'm afraid I'm not coming back."

He could see the heartbreak on his little girl's face as tears fell from her eyes. Quinn wrapped her arms around her father "I don't want you to go.." Phillip couldn't help it, he wrapped his around her, hugging her back. Quinn buried her head into his shirt as her tears stained his shirt.

Phillip looked down at his beautiful little girl, a spitting image of the woman he loved, his everything.

This was his second chance at raising a child, and because of what he did he blew it. If he left now, he was going to miss every precious moment that was yet to come.

He wasn't going to see her grow up...he wasn't going to take her to school everyday...he wasn't going see her drive for the first time...he wasn't going to see her go prom...he wasn't going to see her graduate high school...he wasn't going to walk her down the aisle when she gets married...he wasn't going to be by her side when she gives birth his first grandchild. All of that he was going to miss, because of that one decision he made.

The two hugged for as long as they could, but he had to let her go. The tears kept on streaming down her face.

"Quinnie, stop." Phillip said as he tried wiping away her tears, but more and more kept on streaming down her face. "There's no need to cry anymore.."

But then Quinn looked closely at the cuts on her father's face "Daddy, you're hurt."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Phillip told her "You'll be fine."

"Will I ever see you again?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know Quinn." Phillip said. "Maybe someday you will, but Daddy's not so sure." But then he looked up at the sky, even though the sun was beginning to rise, the moon was still there. Phillip pointed to sky. "You see that moon right there?" He asked. Quinn nodded. "Whenever you miss me just look up at the sky and think of me," Phillip explained. "Because wherever I am, I'll be looking at the exact same moon." Then Phillip looked back at his daughter "Quinn, all I'm asking is that you stay safe, be smart, be strong, and please don't be like me."

"Daddy?" Quinn was still confused, although she lived on this earth for three years, at that age she saw her father as a good person. She didn't understand why he didn't want her to be like him?

Phillip held both her hands he said. "Daddy made some really big mistakes, but you'll understand when your older. Just look after Mommy for me, and don't do what I did."

Quinn sadly looked down at the ground, Phillip reached out his hand and he cupped his daughter's cheek "Daddy loves you." He said to her. "Never forget that, okay?"

He placed a kiss on Quinn's forehead, he was about to open the truck door, but then he felt Rose's arms wrapping around him. Phillip wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her close, hugging her.

"Is there really no other way?" Rose asked him.

"I wish there was." He said.

The two let go of each other, but then he took off his wedding ring. "I don't deserve this," Phillip said as he held out the ring for his to take "And I don't deserve you."

"Phil-" But then he cut her off.

"You deserve someone better than me." He told her "You don't deserve a mess like me."

But then Rose closed up his hand. "I, Rose Taylor, take you, Phillip Crawford, to be my lawfully wedded husband," She said, "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"Rose?" Phillip asked.

"You may not be perfect, but I'll always love you Phillip," She said "I will wait for you, even if it takes a hundred lifetimes to find you again."

Without thinking, Phillip leaned in and he pressed his lips against her's. Their last kiss, but it felt like the first time, her lips felt the same as they did when they were teenagers, like the inside of a rose.

This was the real Phillip Crawford. The one that Rose fell in love with years ago.

"Look after each other." Phillip said as he looked at both of his girls.. "Promise?"

The two of them nodded. Phillip climbed into the drivers seat, and drove off into the unknown. Now it was Rose and her little girl.

Rose carried Quinn back into the house, but as soon as they got in Rose's phone started ringing. As she went to go pick it up, she got a bunch of texts and missed calls from her friends and co-workers from the hospital. Most of them said _"Did you see the news?"_ or _"Did you hear what happened?"_

Curious, Rose picked up the remote and turned on the TV to see what was going on.

On the screen it showed a woman with honey blonde hair and hazel-green eyes, standing by on The San Fransokyo Bridge.

 _"This morning we are following breaking news."_

The news anchor reported.

But as soon as she saw what was on the screen she dropped the remote in horror of what she was seeing. It was Phillip's car, badly damaged.

 _"Two people are dead and one injured after this horrific crash hear near The San Fransokyo Bridge."_

 _'Two people?'_ Rose thought. _'Oh no, don't tell me!'_

Then suddenly the camera zoomed in on a lifeless man and woman with familiar faces covered in cuts laying down on a gurney.

 _"The bodies have been identified as Thomas and Maemi Hamada."_

Rose swore under her breath when she saw them.

"Mommy?!" Quinn was confused at what she was seeing and what happened with Mr. and Mrs. Hamada.

Quickly Rose covered Quinn's eyes, shielding her from looking at Tom and Maemi's corpses "Don't look Quinnie." Rose advised.

Then suddenly a picture of Hiro and Phillip appeared on the screen.

 _"The only survivors of the crash are reported to be Mr. and Mrs. Hamada's 3 year old son, Hiro Hamada, and their friend, Phillip Crawford who was the driver and owner of the car."_ The reporter said. _"The police are speculating that Mr. Crawford was responsible for the crash, due to the traces of alcohol found the car."_

"Oh Phillip," Rose muttered. "What've you done?"

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Hamada's son has been taken to the hospital where he receiving care for all of his injuries."_ But then the reporter said something else. _"If anyone knows any information about Phillip Crawford's whereabouts, should report to The San Fransokyo Police Department right away."_

As fast as she could Rose took Quinn upstairs to get her dressed. They had to see them, they had to make sure they were okay.

 _"This is Theresa de la Cruz signing off."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"And cut!"

Theresa de la Cruz sighed as soon as the cameras went off, but then she turned around to see the sight of the crash.

"That poor family." She said sadly.

The camera man she was with nodded his head "Yeah, it's devastating."

Then suddenly Theresa phone started ringing, she picked it up to see who it was. It was her daughter, María.

"Hold on." She told the camera man. "My daughter's calling."

Quickly she pressed the button to answer her call.

 _"Hi Mamá!"_

"Hi _mija_ ," Theresa said to her. "How's every thing back at home?"

 _"Everything's fine."_ María she said. _"Papá's busy, as usual."_

Theresa could hear the disappointment in her daughter's voice "Well you know you're father, he's busy with the family company and all." She said, "But I should be back in Los Angles this afternoon."

 _"Okay, te amo Mamá."_

 _"Te amo mija."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Rose started running down the halls of the hospital, carrying Quinn in her arms trying to find Cass and Tadashi.

Then suddenly she bumped into Dr. Cortés.

"Rose," He asked. "Is everything okay."

"Raúl have you seen Cass?" She asked.

"They're in Room 304." He said. "But Hiro doesn't look too good."

Dr. Cortés immediately escorted Rose and Quinn to Hiro's hospital room. Inside they saw Cass crying, and Tadashi was holding his little brother's hand. Hiro was lying very still on the bed hooked up to a bunch of IVs. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and he had cuts all over his body.

Rose walked up a little closer and she said Cass's name

Cass looked up to see Rose. Immediately she wrapped her arms around her and sobbed.

"It's gonna be okay," Rose said to her, "It's gonna be okay."

Cass let go of her friend and she wiped away her tears. Rose thought she should personally apologizing to Cass and Tadashi about her brother and sister-in-law's death on her husband's behalf.

"Listen Cass, about Phil-"

But Cass cut her off. "What about Phillip?"

There was a long silence. She didn't know. But then suddenly two policemen came into the room.

"Which one of you is Cassandra Hamada?" One of them asked.

Cass raised her hand. The policemen gestured her to step out of the room. Rose put Quinn down and her tiny toddler legs started walking towards Hiro's bed.

Rose poked her head out a little bit to hear what they were saying. It was kind of hard to hear what they were saying at first, but then all of sudden Cass shook her head in disbelief at what she heard.

"BULLSHIT!" Cass screamed. "YOU'RE LYING!"

"Ma'am calm down." One of the officers said. "She's just in shock Bill." The other said.

"Phillip would never do this!" Cass cried. "He told us that he stopped!"

Immediately Rose pulled herself back into the room and sighed.

Quinn looked at her best friend, lying motionless on his bed. She looked up at Tadashi's face as he wiped away a tear.

"Tadashi?" She asked as she pulled on his shirt. "What's happening to Hiro?"

Tadashi looked down at the young girl. "Uh...he's just sleeping Quinn." He said.

"When is he going to wake up?" Quinn asks curiously.

Tadashi didn't know how to respond. The poor boy already lost his mother and father in one day. The doctors even told him that there's a possibility that he might never wake up.

Cass came back into the room, with tear tracks on her face.

"Uh...what did they say?" Rose lied.

"They told me Phillip killed them." Cass said. "They said he was drunk and...and...and they crashed."

As soon as Tadashi heard those words, he was in shock. Phillip Crawford, his father's best friend was the one responsible. Tadashi remembered him, Mr. Crawford would always smelled strange to him and he seemed to be in his own world from time to time. His parents told him that Mr. Crawford had a problem, but he never understood what it was, but that on that day he found out what it was. Because of Mr. Crawford's problem, both of his parent were taken away from him.

"I don't buy it, Phil would never do something like this." Cass said. "I know he had a problem, but he was a good man, he would never go this far."

Tadashi looked down at Quinn. All innocent, pure, well raised. It made him think about what his aunt had just said.

The boy did have a few memories of Mr. Crawford, good ones. His parents would invite him and his wife over for to their Fourth of July barbecues or Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner. During the summer, his dad would take him to the park to play baseball, Mr. Crawford would always come with them. His dad would tell him stories about when they were kids and how they were the best of friends, he even told him the story about how Mr. Crawford saved his dad and his aunt from their father's cruel fiancée.

"Could I see them?" Rose asked.

Rose was lead into another room by Cass and one of the other doctors. Inside were Tom and Maemi's bodies lying down side by side on a metal table. She held onto to Cass and sobbed. Tom and Maemi were her first friends when she first moved into San Fransokyo, she didn't even to get to say goodbye to them.

"Cass, I'm sorry. Phillip didn't mean it, he didn't mean any of this." She said tearfully. "You could blame me all you want."

"No Rose, you don't have to apologize" Cass said as she held her. "And I don't blame you or your husband, you both have done so much for us."

Rose let go and she wiped away her tears. "Phillip left." She said.

"He what?!" Cass exclaimed.

"He left this morning," Rose explained. "He came home with cuts all over his face, he wouldn't tell me what happened and he didn't even tell me where he was going." But then Rose looked down at the lifeless bodies of Tom and Maemi. "But I wish I knew," She muttered. "I just wish I knew."

That night, Rose turned on the news and she found out that the police already started searching for her husband, but he was no where to be found.

Right away Rose turned it off and went up into their- well, her room now.

Right away she picked up her, the only person she could talk to right now was her little sister Stella.

Rose knew that Phillip was best friends with her sister, and it's been a while since she spoke to her since she moved away. But she was always there for her, like when she lost her first child.

She tried calling Stella, but she wouldn't pick up. She tried calling her again, nothing. She tried again and again, still nothing.

But then suddenly she heard something _ringing_ coming from her computer. On the screen it read: _Incoming Call from Nathan and Olivia Taylor._

 _'Mom and Dad,'_ Rose thought. _'They must have found out.'_

Rose took a deep breath before clicking on button. Nathan looked very furious, but Olivia seemed severely worried.

"Rose, what's happening back in San Fransokyo?" Olivia asked. "We've been worried sick!"

Right away Rose explained everything to her parents what happened, but after she told him, Nathan started screaming at her.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU!" He shouted. "I KNEW HE WAS TROUBLE THE MOMENT YOUR SISTER BROUGHT HIM INTO OUR HOUSE!"

"Dad, we were just kids!" Rose said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Nathan replied "A BOY LIKE SHOULD NEVER BE TRUSTED!"

But then her mother pitched in "Nathan, could I talk to her please," Olivia asked. "Alone?"

As soon as Nathan got up and left, Olivia started firing away questions..

"Are you and Quinn okay?" She asked. "How are Cassandra and Tadashi holding up?"

"Quinn and I are okay Mom," Rose told her. "Cass and Tadashi are too."

"I still can't believe Phillip did something like this." Olivia said to her.

"This just doesn't make sense Mom." Rose said.

She wanted to believe Cass, that Phillip was innocent and he would never do such a thing. Something about the car accident just didn't add up to her, even the police were suspicious as well. Earlier they told her that all of the surveillance cameras on the San Fransokyo Bridge had been destroyed and the only evidence they had were the alcoholic drinks in the back of the car.

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Olivia told her.

Rose smiled. Her mother was always an optimist and she really needed to hear that during a time like this. But then something occurred to her.

"Does Stella know?" Rose asked.

"She does," Olivia said to her. "But she's very upset right now."

"You don't think she's still mad at me?" Rose asked.

Olivia shook her "I doubt it."

"We hadn't spoken to each other since our fight." Rose said. "I didn't even get to tell her I'm sorry before she moved."

Her mother just shrugged "Siblings fight all the time.

"I just wish I could talk to her," Rose said. "I really need my little sister right now."

"She'll forgive you." Olivia replied. "She can't be mad forever."

Rose nodded her head. "Listen I gotta go," She said to them. "I need to check up on Quinn, but I promise we'll come visit you guys in Honolulu soon.."

Olivia and waved goodbye, before Rose hung up.

* * *

Rose walked into Quinn's room carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Okay, sweetie are you ready for-"

But as soon as she got in she saw that Quinn was already lying down in bed fixing Daisy Mae's dress. Usually before bedtime Quinn would get super hyper, and it would take hours for her to calm down before she went to sleep.

"Oh, you're in bed early." Rose said as she sat down on the foot of Quinn's bed.

Quinn silently nodded her head.

"Would you like a cookie before bedtime?"

Quinn shook her head. "No thanks Mama." She said. But then she took one look at them, it was her favorite chocolate chip. "Well...okay," She said as she reached her hand out to take one "Maybe just one."

While Quinn was eating her cookie and drinking her milk, Rose walked over to the bookshelf to take out the fairytale book that she always read to Quinn every night, but then she heard say "I don't want a story tonight Mommy.." Quinn said. "I'm not in the mood.

"You don't?" Rose asked surprised.

"I just wanna go sleep." Quinn told her.

Rose walked back to the bed and she was about to tuck her into bed, but then Quinn sat up and said. "Is there another truck coming?" Quinn said.

Rose was confused at what her daughter just said "Another truck?"

"Is there another truck coming to our driveway?" Quinn asked sadly. "Is it going to take you away Mommy?"

Rose froze for a second and she thought about what Quinn had just said.

Now that Phillip was gone, Rose had to be both a mother and father for her. She would have to work overtime just to put food on the table for her daughter, which meant she would miss out on everything. There were going to be days when she wasn't going to take her home from school or have one of those mother and daughter days like what she used to do with her own mother.

But then she looked at what was standing in front of her. Her beautiful little girl, that's all that mattered right now. She took Quinn's hand, squeezed it tightly, looked at her straight in the eye "There's not another truck in the driveway Quinnie," Rose said, and then she reached out her hand and started tickling her.

"Mommy stop!" Quinn laughed as she fell back onto the pillow.

"Mommy's not going anywhere!" Rose chuckled as she continued to tickle Quinn. "She's staying right here! NO MATTER WHAT!"

Quinn sat up again, and threw her tiny arms around her mother, giving her a big hug. Rose did the same thing and she started stroking her daughter's silly black hair.

"I'll be here." Rose whispered. "I promise."

Quinn laid back down again as Rose tucked her into bed. She was about to get up and leave but she heard Quinn say, "Mommy, can you sing me my special song?"

Rose nodded her head. "Of course, let's sing it together, okay?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yes Mommy!"

Rose reached over the lamp table to grab music box and she turned the little knob in the back to play it's song.

 _[Rose]_

 _"On the wind_

 _'Cross the sea_

 _Hear this song and remember"_

 _{Rose starts stroaking Quinn's hair which helps her fall asleep. Quinn smiles and she sings along}_

 _[Rose and Quinn]_

 _"Soon you'll be home with me_

 _Once upon a December"_

Quinn began to close her eyes and she was out like a light. Rose placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead.

 _'Works everytime.'_ Rose said to herself.

Rose walked back into her room, but she noticed that there was something on the vanity.

She walked over to get a closer look at what it was. It was a sealed envelope with Quinn's name on it and there was a sticky note attached to it that said:

 _'Dear Rose,_

 _You probably know what already happened. I'm so sorry that it had to be this way. I wish there was something that we could do, but there isn't. Please just save this letter I wrote for Quinn, give it her when she's old enough, she deserves a worthy explanation._

 _-Phillip'_

Rose sighed, she took the letter and she hid it in a box in the closet, but then she slipped off her wedding ring and gave it a kiss.

"This just for now Phillip." Rose said to herself. "But I promise I'll wait wait for you."

Carefully, she put the ring in the box and shut the closet shut.

* * *

 **(A/N): Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Songs Featured**

 _ **"Once Upon A December"**_ **from** _ **Anastasia**_


	3. All We See Is Sky

**3 Months Later...(May 30, 2021)**

* * *

It's been months. But the shadows of pain were still haunting them.

They already had Tom and Maemi's funeral, and their ashes were spread throughout the city. Hiro was still in the hospital and he hadn't woken up yet.

Occasionally Rose and Quinn would come by to see how they were doing. Sometimes whenever Rose had a double shift, she would drop her off at _"The Lucky Cat Cafe"_ so Cass could babysit her.

Something felt different about Quinn. Ever since her father left, she wouldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, and whenever she was left at the cafe she barely spoke. She would sit down by the bay window in Cass' apartment and play by herself, sometimes with Daisy Mae.

Tadashi wasn't feeling the same either. Now that his parents were gone, Cass was now his legal guardian. But most of the time he would stay up in his new bedroom. The only time that he would get out was when he had to go to school or the bathroom. And whenever, Quinn came by, he wouldn't talk to her.

Cass was overwhelmed with concern about the two of them. They couldn't keep going on like this, she knew she had to do something.

"Hi Quinnie." Cass greeted as she carried a tray with two chocolate chip cookie and two glass of milk.

"Hi Aunt Cass." Quinn said as she put down Daisy Mae. Even though Cass wasn't biological her aunt, Quinn still called her that.

"I baked you a chocolate chip cookie," Cass told her "I know how much you like them."

Quickly, Quinn reached out to grab the cookie and the glass of milk. "You know Quinn, maybe later you should go play with Tadashi." Cass said as she was taking small bites of it.

"Why?" Quinn asked her.

"Well, you two haven't talked to each other on a while." Cass said to her as she started walking upstairs. "I'm sure he misses you."

"Hi Aunt Cass." Tadashi said in a monotone voice as she entered the room.

Cass handed her nephew the cookie and the glass of milk, but he just placed it to the side.

"Is everything okay kiddo?" She asked him.

"Uh...everything's great." Tadashi lied.

Cass shook her head. "You haven't been out of this room." She told him. "Quinn's downstairs and you know what happened with her father-"

"I don't want to Aunt Cass." Tadashi told her.

Cass sighed at what he said. She took her nephews hand and she said to him "Look, I know you're mad about Mr. Crawford, but you shouldn't blame Quinn and-"

"Mad?" Tadashi asked. "I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Cass wondered.

Tadashi shook his head "I don't blame Quinn Aunt Cass," He told her. "I don't blame her dad either. What happened during accident just doesn't make any sense."

Cass nodded her head, relieved. "Well...then...how come you haven't been talking to Quinn?"

"She just...she just..." Tadashi didn't comfortable saying it, but Cass looked at him with her warm and comforting eyes. "She reminds me of Hiro." Tadashi admitted. "And knowing that he's still in that hospital, it just makes me sick."

"Oh sweetie." Cass cooed as she gave her nephew a hug. But then she got off the bed "I'm thinking about taking you two to the park later when the cafe closes for the day, but if you don't feel comfortable, I understand."

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

Since it was Sunday, the cafe closed up early. Tadashi looked out of his window to see all of the customers leaving as he was eating the cookie Cass gave to him.

He thought about what Aunt Cass said. It was a beautiful day outside, and he hasn't been much since his parents died. He couldn't just stay around a mope forever.

As took his first few steps out of the room, he looked down the stairs to see a lonely Quinn by the bay window alone playing with her stuffed toy.

He took a deep breath as he approached her. "Hey Quinn." Tadashi said in a gentle tone.

Startled, Quinn looked up, only to find Tadashi. For a second she was speechless, Tadashi hadn't spoken to months.

"Aunt Cass and I are going to the park." Tadashi explained. "Would you like to come with us?"

Quinn nodded her head "Okay."

Tadashi smiled and nodded his head at her. Quinn got up from her seat and she was about to follow Tadashi but for a second they stopped. But then he turned his head around "I think you're forgetting someone." He said as he pointed back to the bay window. Quinn swiveled around to find Daisy Mae sitting alone.

"Oh yeah!" As fast as she could, Quinn ran back to the bay window to grab Daisy Mae, and back to Tadashi. "We're ready to go!"

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

While they were riding in Cass' pickup truck, Quinn and Tadashi looked out the window to look at all of the buildings in San Fransokyo. But once Cass stopped at a red light, Quinn's little face suddenly pressed onto the glass.

"TADASHI, AUNT CASS LOOK!" She squealed.

Tadashi and Cass turned their heads to their right and they found _"À La Mode,"_ San Fransokyo's local ice cream shop.

Immediately Tadashi's face lit up as soon as he saw it, he used to go there all the time with his parents when he was little.

"Can we go?" Tadashi and Quinn asked Cass.

Cass chuckled "Guys, I just gave a chocolate chip cookie awhile ago."

But then suddenly Quinn and Tadashi flashed her their puppy dog eyes. "PLEASE!"

"Oh, alright." Cass laughed.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

Tadashi and Quinn were lying down on the grass as they finished their ice cream. Aunt Cass was sitting on a bench reading a book. The kids were a few feet away from them, and they promised that they wouldn't go far.

It was an open field that was framed with trees. Quinn and Tadashi just talked and took in the view as they watched clouds in the big blue sky above them passing by.

"It's getting warmer." Quinn told him.

"That's because summer's almost here, Quinn." Tadashi said. "You're going to turn 4 years old soon, and I'm going to be out of school for three months!"

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked.

Tadashi shrugged "I don't know." He said. "Maybe ride my bike, or write a book, or learn to sail."

Quinn giggled "That would be cool."

"Yeah." Tadashi said laughing along with her. "But do you know what else would be cool?"

"What?"

"My dad was a robotic engineer." Tadashi said.

"What's that?"

"He built robots for a living." Tadashi explained. "He told me that he wanted to build a robot that would help a lot of people."

"Everyone?"

Tadashi nodded "Yeah, everyone."

"Even Hiro?"

Tadashi paused for second and an image of his little brother on a hospital bed, all covered in cuts and a million needles stuck up in his arm, popped into his head. But then he looked at Quinn and said "Yeah, even Hiro."

Tadashi looked up at the sky again, but for a moment there was silence between the two of them.

"Where do you think they are?" Quinn asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Are they up"-she paused-"Up there?

Tadashi sighed. "Yeah, I believe they're up there, and I believe there are angels there with harps, and heaps of puffy clouds and white silky gowns, and everything." He said hopefully "But do you know what?"

"What?"

"I wish I could see my mom and dad again, but nowhere else I'd rather be but here."

"Me too."

Even after all of the trauma they went through. Quinn and Tadashi were still here in San Fransokyo. They were two friends on a perfect day and they felt like they were going to stay like this for forever.

But then suddenly Tadashi got up from the ground and started racing towards the tallest cherry blossom tree in the park and he told Quinn to follow him. She picked herself up from the ground carrying Daisy Mae in her arms.

Quinn cocked her head to the side, "Tadashi, why are here?"

"I used to climb this tree with my dad all the time." Tadashi explained.. "You could see all of San Fransokyo up there!"

Quinn looked up. At her angle, the tree looked about 20 feet tall. She hesitated for a second.

"You don't have to go up if you don't want to." Tadashi said gently.

But quietly, Quinn stepped in front of him, and she tired to push herself up the tree, but she kept on sliding down.

Tadashi laughed as he watching her try to climb up. "Are you want to do this Quinn? This is big kid stuff!"

"Yes," Quinn said as she tried to push herself up the tree again. "I AM!" But then she slid back down to again.

Tadashi laughed again. "Okay, hold on little guy!"

One foot after the other, Quinn climbed higher and higher with Tadashi right behind her.

"Tadashi." Quinn called as she was running out of breath, how much longer?"

"We're almost there kiddo."

They were almost at the top and Quinn was climbing till the entire sun shined on her face. But then suddenly she felt the branch give weight and _SNAP!_

"QUINN!" Tadashi screamed as he watched the little girl tumbled down.

She was on the ground and she had a stinging sensation in her left arm. She around, trying to see if someone would come and get her. And there he was, her own knight and shinning armor.

"Come on Quinn, lets go home." Tadashi said as he swooped her up into his arms.

* * *

Back at the café, Cass sat Quinn down on the kitchen counter in their upstairs apartment. She started putting bacitracin on Quinn's arm with Tadashi watching them, trying to fix Quinn's stuffed toy which now had a popped seam on its arm from the fall. He tired tying the lose threads together, but it only made it worse. Luckily for Quinn didn't break anything, just a few scrapes on her arm, but Tadashi couldn't help but feel guilty. If the circumstances were different, he could have lost someone else.

"Alright Quinnie," Cass said as she put a bandage on her arm. "I called your mother, she's on her way." Silently Quinn nodded her head. Then Cass looked over at her nephew "Tadashi, watch her." She said as she went down stairs.

Tadashi slowly approached the young girl. Hiding her toy behind his back.

"Is Daisy Mae okay?" Quinn asked.

Tadashi sighed, but then he pulled the stuffed pig out in front of her. Revealing the rip on her her pink plush. Then suddenly Quinn grabbed it from him so she could get a better look at the rip.

"I'm really sorry Quinn," Tadashi apologized. "I tried fixing her but-"

"It's okay, Dashi." Quinn told him in a monotone voice.

But then suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Quinnie? Quinnie?" Rose cried as she frantically looked around the room for her daughter.

"I'm right here Mommy."

Rose's eyes fell on Quinn, with a wounded arm. Immediately she ran up to her and squeezed her tight, relived that she was safe. But then she held up her broken stuffed pig.

Rose hesitated for a second. There was no way she could fix it right now, since she was terrible seamstress. There was only one way to put it. "Oh...well...we could always go to the toy store and get an new pig, sweetheart."

"But Mommy, we can't get another Daisy Mae," Quinn cried. "It won't be the same."

Rose sighed " _Anak_ I'm sure there are many more like her. Besides she's just a-"

"Daddy gave her to me." Quinn said. "Remember?"

For a minute there was silence. She did remember, Daisy Mae was Phillip's birthday present for Quinn on her first birthday, and ever since then she hasn't let go of her. Rose thought about what she said to her. Ever since Phillip left, she was stressed out about trying to balance work and raising Quinn all by herself. She forgot at the moment she was talking to a child, all innocent and pure.

"You miss your Daddy don't you?" Rose asked. Quinn nodded her head, silently and sadly. Rose nodded her head in agreement "I miss him too."

But then she looked her in the eye and said "Is Daddy ever coming back?"

There was silence again. Rose shook her head "I don't think he is." It's already been months, it was impossible for him to come back now.

Feeling pity towards her, Cass started walking towards them. "Don't worry, Quinnie I can fix her." Cass said warmly as she held her hand out.

Quinn's little eyes became full of wonder "Really Aunt Cass?"

Cass smiled as she nodded head as Quinn handed her the toy "Of course I can, she'll be safe with me."

Cass gently put Daisy Mae down on the kitchen table and she went over to the cabinets to grab her sewing kid. But suddenly the phone began to ring. Quickly Cass picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said answering the call. After the caller said something to her she nodded her head "Yes, this is she."

But then the caller started to explain something to her. Rose, Tadashi, and Quinn couldn't hear what the mysterious caller was saying, but they can tell by Cass's face that it wasn't something to be celebrating about.

Immediately Cass hung up and she ran to Tadashi, grabbing his hand and started pulling him out the door.

"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked, confused with what was happening.

"It's your brother Tadashi!"

As soon as she said that, The Crawfords got up. The four of the immediately got into their cars and drove all the way to hospital.

They all got into Hiro's room but his bed was surrounded by nurses and doctors. His monitor was starting to beat slowly, he really didn't have much time left. Dr. Cortés order everyone to leave the room so he could explain what had happened. Tadashi and Quinn were a little too young at the time to know what was going, but what they could pick up was: _"He's not going to make it."_

Cass couldn't bear to take the news and neither could Tadashi. They already lost two of the people they both loved, now one more was fading away.

Dr. Cortés already left the room so The Hamadas could have their final moments with Hiro. The Crawfords were about to leave, but Quinn wanted to stay, she wanted to say goodbye to her best friend before it was too late.

Quinn watched as Cass and Tadashi poured their hearts and tears out. Saying everything they wanted to say to Hiro before he joined his mother and father. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She walked up to Tadashi and she hugged him tightly and said: "Dashi, I'm scared what if he doesn't wake up."

Wiping away his tears, Tadashi picked her up and let her cry into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay Quinn, it's going to be okay." Then he reached for his hand and he held his in her's. "I got you."

After staying like that for a minute of so Tadashi had to put her down so she could say something to Hiro. But she just stood there crying, but then she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead "Hiro, please wake up." She said tearfully. "Please..."

But then the impossible happened. The monitor began to beat up again. Quinn looked down at Hiro's face as he slowly began to open up his eyes.

"Quinnie?"

He was alive!

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. Senior Year is off to a good start, I also I got casted in my school's musical (we're doing Suessical, and I'm playing a Wickersham Brother). Please review!**


	4. Goodbye

Hey everyone! It's been awhile, and I know that I haven't been active here. For the past few months, I've been thinking and I've come to the decision that I'll be discontinuing all of my fanfictions and I will no longer be writing and posting fanfictions.

Before you say anything, let me explain.

I always had a love for writing, and I used to write my own stories when I was very little. I came onto when I was around 12 or 13 years old and right now I'm 17 and a Senior in high school (I'm actually in my last week of high school right now while I'm writing this). And I'll admit, when I first joined my stories weren't very great but now after being here for almost five years I feel like my writing has improved and I growed not only as a writer but as a person. I spent a lot of my teen years here on this site and whenever I had a really bad day I would always come here and I would just escape from all of the problems that was happening in my life.

I'm not saying for everyone, but for me, over the past few months I've been thinking and I have come to the conclusion that I've grown out of writing fanfics. Like I said before I feel like my writing has improved and to me writing fanfictions were like my training wheels and now I need to let it go. Now I want to move onto writing my own stories with a completely original plot that I came up along with a cast of characters.

I will be writing original stories on the sister site FictionPress and Wattpad, and- I will still be using the DisneyGleekQueen101 name. Right now I'm working on a book series that will be posted on those sites called _The Melody Diaries_ , which is really important to me because it's inspired by events that have happened to me in real life so I hope you guys can stick around to check them out (also if any of you are Theater Geeks or Disney Fans, I think you would really like it because it's heavily influenced by that).

However this isn't goodbye. Just because I'm no longer writing fanfictions, that doesn't mean I'll no longer be active here or on my Archive of Our Own. I still love reading other people's fanfics, it's just writing them that I've grown out of, so I'll still be on here reading everyone's fanfics, leaving reviews, and answering PMs if anyone wants to talk. I might also be putting my _Big Hero 6_ fanfic, _We Could Heroes_ and my _Frozen_ fanfic _You're My Home_ up for adoption so if anyone is interested please let me know.

And before I go, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been apart of my experience. I don't really have that many friends in real life life, but you guys were always there to talk to me when I need you, so from the bottom of my heart thank you for everything! You guys and are awesome and keep being awesome!

Happy writing everyone!

Sincerely,

DisneyGleekQueen101


End file.
